


Neighbors

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [74]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	Neighbors

You were settling in for a night alone at home. Usually this would consist of just running a hot shower, maybe make a salad, and watch Netflix, but tonight you wanted to have fun. Heck, you lived alone, nobody could tell you what to do. You raced over to the phone and ordered a pizza and then started working on your home alone playlist. You knew your new neighbors downstairs weren’t moving in for another three days, so this was your chance to stomp around and get crazy. You dressed up in a lion onesie and started prancing around your apartment like a badass. You stomped around and sang into your hairbrush, “LONG LIVE THE RECKLESS AND THE BRAVE I DON’T THINK I WANNA BE SAAAAAAAAVED.”

*Meanwhile down the hall*

Ashton turned to Michael and furrowed his brow, “Do you hear music?” Michael glanced at his phone and shrugged, “It’s not me.” They both walked around their apartment trying to find the source of the music, but couldn’t find it. Eventually the music died down and they went back to watching t.v.  Then once again, they heard music. 

Michael looked confused, “Am I crazy, or do you hear Blink too?” 

Ashton nodded and walked over to open the door, “It’s coming from down the hall.” 

They both laughed as they heard you screaming the lyrics, “WE REALLY NEED TO SEE THIS THROUGH, WE NEVER WANTED TO BE ABUSED.”

Michael nudged Ashton in the side, “They’ve got good taste in music, I’ll give them that.”

“Should we find the apartment?”

Michael grinned, “Let’s find them.”

They both scampered down the hall with their ears close to the walls, trying to find the source of the music. As it died down they stood completely still and waited. A few people passed by and thought they were in a very intense game of freeze tag - again. 

*Back in your apartment*

You were just getting to the best part of your playlist. You were going from punk to crunk. You stood on top of your coffee table and started tapping your brush like it was a microphone, “May I have your attention please? May I have your attention please? Will the real Slim Shady please stand up? I repeat - will the real Slim Shady please stand up? We’re gonna have a problem here.” You started rapping louder than your ever had. You jumped off the table and ran around pretending like you were performing to an audience. 

You heard someone knock on your door, and you assumed it was just the pizza guy. You just let the music keep playing and you were still dancing and singing as you opened the door. “I’M SLIM SHADY YES I’M THE REAL SHAaa dy. Hi.” You quickly pressed pause on your phone when you saw that the two people at the door were not the pizza delivery guy. You tried your best to brush it off, but then you noticed they were both trying not to laugh. It was then that it occurred to you, you still had your lion onesie on. 

You took the hood down and smiled, “Can I help you with something?”

Ashton grinned, “Hi, I’m Ashton, and that’s Michael, we just moved in down the hall and we heard your music and wanted to stop by and say hi.” 

Michael nodded awkwardly, “And I’m realizing how creepy that must sound. But, you have awesome taste in music.”

You stood there for a minute and then realized how cold it was outside, “Oh, shit, sorry, come inside!”

The three of you sat down on the chairs around the coffee table and started to chat. “So, I’m assuming my music was pretty loud.” Ashton tilted his head from side to side, “Uh, yeah, just a bit. But, we didn’t really mind.” Michael hadn’t noticed that he was staring at you yet. He thought the lion onesie was cute, but his onesie was probably better. He kind of wished Ashton would leave so that he could talk to you a bit more, but he wasn’t about to say that out loud. 

You raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. Ashton was laughing too, uncontrollably you might say. "Oh shit”, Michael thought, “I fucking said that out loud.” Ashton stood up and smiled, “well, it seems that Michael wants to get to know you so, I’ll see you later.” Ashton walked out the door and you were left with a very embarrassed Michael. He was trying to not seem flustered, but he was so red, his red hair looked pale in comparison. You sat closer to him and smiled, “So, Michael, what do you want to do?” He didn’t say anything, he just kept looking embarrassed. You knew how terrible it felt to be embarrassed, so you decided to cheer him up. 

You turned on your music and stood up on the table. “BE CAREFUL MAKING WISHES IN THE - DARK DARK.” You danced around Michael as you sang and he cracked a smile.

You stood in front of him and sang dramatically into your brush, “MY SONGS KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DAAAAAAAARK.” 

Michael lifted his head dramatically, “SO LIGHT ‘EM UP UP UP. LIGHT ‘EM UP UP UP. LIGHT ‘EM UP UP UP.” 

You put your back to each other and leaned against one another and shouted, “I’M ON FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAA”

You two made it through the rest of the song, and you could tell that Michael wasn’t embarrassed anymore. As you continued with your Fall Out Boy medley, someone knocked on the door. When you opened the door, a man handed you the pizza and you paid him. Right before he left he glanced at you and Michael and chuckled, “You two must be some pretty shitty neighbors.” But Michael swung his arm around you and smiled, “Shitty neighbors with good taste in music.”


End file.
